Your mind tells you to run, but your heart tells you to love
by I'm a bitch in disguise
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki have been looked after by their guardian Iruka Umino after their parents died three years after Naruto was born. Iruka has gotten a teaching job at the elite Konoha Academy in Tokyo, Japan and Naruto and Kyuubi are less than thrilled about moving from the sunny beaches of California to stormy weather Japan.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck

**Hello, I'm Mikadori135 and this is NOT my first Fanfic, but is the first Fanfic I've put on Fanfiction, so please enjoy : )**

**Plot: Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki have been looked after by their guardian Iruka Umino after their parents died three years after Naruto was born. Iruka has gotten a teaching job at the elite Konoha Academy in Tokyo, Japan and Naruto and Kyuubi are less than thrilled about moving from the sunny beaches of California to stormy weather Japan. But when these two are met with unexpected questions and feelings that they never encountered before what will be their decisions? Read and find out in this new acclaimed 'School Days' series, the first 'Your mind tells you to run, but your heart tells you to love'.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, & ItaKyu**

**Rating: M (in later chapters)**

**Plot Bunny: Shirogane **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters!**

**CHAPTER ONE: STUCK**

The sun sailed across the golden sky casting fiery pink streaks in its wake. The mirror-like water reflecting the rays of the setting sun as it gently descended beyond the horizon. The abstract colored clouds drifting across the never ending blue sea in the sky, varying types of birds taking flight and soaring through the cool breeze in the air. Their wings extending to catch the wind as they pulled their wings down thrusting them forward and higher above the ground beneath them, their limitations beyond those of us that walk aimlessly bound to the cold green earth lying beneath our very feet.

Naruto looked beyond that of the plated glass, and beyond that which lay stretched beyond. It was an amazing sight a sight in which he had been privileged enough to be witnessed to. But even though the sight was inexplicably beautiful, Naruto was still however saddened about the situation. And the fact that it had been so abrupt was just the cherry topper on the sundae. Naruto couldn't be mad or even remotely close to pissed, because he had seen the hurt Iruka was facing putting him and his older brother, Kyuubi through this. The fact that they had to leave without any explanation as to why it was happening chose to annoy him more. Though however Iruka had a reason it wasn't very believable in any way, and the fact that Iruka had seemed disheartened by the idea also supported this.

Naruto just wanted an honest answer but that had proved to be impossible, if he brought up the subject Iruka's face would immediately sink and tears would start to well in his eyes. Then he would blow it off with the same excuse, and take off as quickly to escape the situation. Naruto had been hit with a surge of instant guilt when met with that face and he too felt as if he would let tears willingly fall from his cerulean orbs.

Naruto had been pulled from his musings as the train began to slightly sway tilting him into the sleeping form of his older brother. Naruto sighed as he watched the sleeping form a small smile spreading over his face as he continued to muse over his brother.

Naruto thought it was going to be hell going into this new school, he averted his eyes back to the outside world, but he'd eventually pull it together and if he didn't he'd act like he had. Iruka needed this, they all needed this and for that he was willing.

They were currently on a train headed to the San Francisco drop-off platform; from there they were going to get a cab to the largest airport in California. They had most of their bags, containing clothes, hand-held electronics, and body products. All their other things had been shipped out on a cargo ship a month and a half ago, supposedly having already arrived at their designated destination. And all they had to do was show up, unpack, and learn their way around the campus.

It sounded easy though it wasn't; Iruka had left three weeks earlier to settle in the school already. And had supplied Naruto and Kyuubi with enough money to survive without him, he had also called telling them all that was going to happen and what they needed to do. He left Kyuubi in charge to make sure things went along smoothly, and had told them where to find the tickets for the train, and plane, and the money for the cab.

It wasn't rocket science but it wasn't simple addition, and with Naruto things could always get harder than they seemed. Though Kyuubi hadn't minded his younger brother much, in fact he loved his brother very much to the point of maiming anyone trying to get near him.

Actually as Kyuubi was still sleeping his head lolling to the side to rest on Naruto's orange clad body. He had been asleep for about an hour now, but he refused to wake up he was enjoying his dream, a little too much.

Naruto spotted the platform about a mile ahead, and his eyes had brightened, they had been on the train for more than two and a half hours. And after the first five minutes Naruto began feeling motion-sickness arise in his lower abdomen gradually filling his stomach and making his throat constrict painfully. On the outside he looked thoughtful as if pondering on a thought, but he was desperately trying to show some control over his body. But the occurring sway to the train had made it more prevalent than he wanted it to be. In this case Naruto thought of two things, 'bathroom, and bunnies'.

The bathroom was more related to his more dominating problem than bunnies were. The bathroom he could use to help his problem by trying to get his sickness out of his body. But, the bunnies chose to taunt him, bunnies having no internal ability that would allow them to regurgitate anything. And that was a reminder of how much he desperately needed his problem gone, he didn't like the feeling. He felt weak when he was bending over a toilet and releasing the contents in his stomach. His brain would go blank and scrambled, and his stomach would contract to release anything he had eaten or drunk leaving him feeling unsteady, and weak.

Though it was useless to leave for the bathroom, he had had motion sickness before and each time he had been unable to release his stomach's contents even when he felt he would at any moment. Naruto had been aware of that problem many a times since he was very young, and although the doctor had assured nothing was wrong internally he had simply put it off as mental dissolution. In the case where Naruto was mentally preventing himself from relieving himself of any contents pressured in his abdomen. Naruto had thought that was a load of bull-shit, but he couldn't do anything about it though. And Naruto had to face another prevalent problem; it was how he was going to get rid of the sickness when in a moving vehicle?

Naruto had stumbled upon the answer unconsciously, he had been waiting in the back seat for something to eat while Iruka went inside and ordered their food. It had been minutes before Naruto had deemed himself bored and pulled out one of his many PSP games. He had begun playing 'Grand theft auto', and he had not heard the return of his guardian, Iruka. When the car took of Naruto had been pulled back into the seat as they backed out of the car slot, and then he was sent lurching slightly forwards as the car pulled away into the driver's lane.

Naruto had busied himself with his game and wasn't aware of his surroundings until a soft tap on his side window broke him out of his trance. As he looked up he saw their house sitting quietly the lights were off and the streetlights cast an almost ominous glow upon the two-story structure. The white brick looked a sour yellow, the awning casting shadows upon the porch steps and unto the rock-paved sidewalk. The closed windows were flowing slightly due to the a/c in the house.

As Naruto had stepped out of the car and unto the driveway he felt the house loom over him like a towering man. Naruto was use to this feeling and it hadn't bothered him so much anymore as it did when he was a child. Naruto had thought back upon the drive and how it didn't seem to have upset him as much this time. So Naruto had thought he was getting better at controlling his stomach's urges, but that was not the case. And it had proven to be otherwise when he had tested it again, as a final thought he had concluded distracting himself was the best way to rid him of any stomach problems.

Naruto was pulled from his musings as they neared the San Francisco platform, his thoughts pushed to the back of his mind in the moment as he began to gently wake Kyuubi shaking him from his sleep. As Kyuubi began to come to his eyelids fluttered open slowly, and he began registering everything. He straightened himself from Naruto's shoulder and began to stand to retrieve his belongings from the space above them. Handing off Naruto's bags first then gripping his own he slid close the port. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and saw that he had looked pale. He set down his bags and advanced on Naruto, gently placing his hand on top his forehead he felt for a fever, nothing. Removing his hand he looked back to Naruto to see a look of confusion, then realization sparked in his sky blue orbs.

"Motion sickness," Naruto stated bluntly while gripping to his bags and standing himself. Kyuubi nodded in understanding having known of Naruto's problem with moving objects. Returning to pick up his own belongings, Kyuubi waited until the train had come to a complete stop before opening the cart's door and stepping out. They waited until the conductor announced they were to depart off the train and head to their desired destinations.

T_T XxX New Boys In School XxX T_T

The captain had announced that they were due for landing in twenty or so minutes, the boys were asleep their heads rested back against the soft cotton of the airline seats. When Naruto felt a light tapping against his shoulder he had shifted slightly turning away from the disturbance. But the annoying hand was prodding further this time lightly touching the tip of his nose, at the sensation Naruto had scrunched up his nose adorably. There was a light chuckle before a soft soothing drifted into Naruto's peaceful sleep rousing him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open slightly half-lidded; he peeked out from under his blonde lashes, his electric blue eyes standing out against the bright color. Naruto gazed up at the woman standing off to his side, smiling down at him her uniform a dark shade of indigo with a striped red and blue scarf wrapped gingerly around her neck.

Naruto eyes opened wider and she had leaned down to speak softly to him, informing of the plane's landing within the next few minutes. Naruto nodded at the blonde women with the soft forest green eyes, before she departed down the aisle and behind the red curtain. Naruto gently awakened Kyuubi from his rest with a slight push to his chest. Kyuubi groaned after awakening as upon seeing the dimly lit sky. The sun was just rising over here and it seemed to be about the time of 6:43 am. Kyuubi looked at the digital clock hanging in the front of the plane, it read 6:56 am, 'well I was close', he thought slowly. The captain had announced everyone to take their seat and buckle down, as they started to dip toward the brightly lit platform. As the wheels of the plane touched down on the cemented dais the clock changed to 7:00 am. Kyuubi scoffed internally; at least they knew they were punctual for time.

T_T XxX New Boys In School XxX T_T

Naruto and Kyuubi had started to walk out of the airport when a black Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of them; they looked at each other before turning down another path and continuing to walk. The driver of the Mercedes Benz had pulled up behind him before honking the horn making the boys slightly jump. Kyuubi turned around looking through the window which had proved to be impossible as the windows had a black tent on them. The passenger side window rolled down revealing a frowning silverette whose hair was parted to one side and jutted out like an ice glacier. He wore a dark blue mask covering seventy-percent of his face; a similar cloth with a pressed metal plate wrapped around his head had covered his left eye. He had on a black leather jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, with slightly faded dark denim jeans. His skin a milky white greatly contrasting against the dark material that clothed his body.

Naruto had hid behind Kyuubi, not in fear but Kyuubi had placed himself before the man and Naruto. The man sitting in the car sighed loudly, annoying Kyuubi further with his indecency.

"You gonna' get in or not?" The silver haired made asked with a look of boredom etched in his features. The man had looked over at Kyuubi seeing it was him he had to see reason with. The man noticed neither had moved taking it upon himself, he opened the passenger door to the fiery orange/red head.

Kyuubi stepped back with Naruto as upon the door opening almost swatting him, he looked down at the opened door and then back at the man incredulously.

"Well…?" The man asked while lazily looking at them out the corner of his eyes.

Kyuubi closed the door with a slam rousing the man from his slouched position. "Not." Kyuubi stated bluntly before taking Naruto's hand in his and walking off with their bags, leaving the man glaring holes at their backside.

The man opened his door and put one leg out leaving the other inside the car, rising from his seated position he placed his hand upon the top of the car and yelled out to the two boys walking swiftly away from him. He knew he wasn't very welcoming but he didn't expect them to be so, so… damn annoying and rude to just slam the door on him.

"Hey, how the hell ya goin' to get to where you're going if you don't know where yer going?" The man asked, smirking when the two boys stopped and slowly turned around to face him from the distance they had walked.

"Shut up you old pervert!" The blonde with blue eyes shouted back before continuing with his walk his head held high signifying his indifference. The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the blonde's retort, finally he got back in his car and sped off passing the boys and heading out the eastward exit.

The boy's hair went flying at the trick and they had to adjust it before it got into their eyes, Kyuubi sending silent curses to the man. Naruto had suddenly stopped, looking down at him his face filled with worry. "What's wrong Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked ignoring the glare he got from the nickname he used.

"How are going to get to where we need to be if we don't know where that is?" Naruto asked quietly his eyes slowly daring to look at Kyuubi's. Kyuubi was at a loss for words, he hadn't exactly thought about that, he thought Iruka would be there when they arrived.

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and gave him the best smile he could muster, while trying to think of a way to get to where they needed to be. Then he looked ahead of them not daring to look in those electric blue orbs begging to know an answer. Kyuubi released a small sigh, "…Well, Naruto I needn't lie so I'll just say that we try our best and hope for Iruka to arrive." Naruto looked down at the ground and nodded his head slowly, before looking at Kyuubi then back to the ground.

Kyuubi noticed the nervous pattern and turned to look at Naruto, though Naruto did have his head down Kyuubi tilted Naruto's head up with his forefinger to look at him.

"We'll be fine; don't worry so much it's not natural for you to look so upset. And besides all we have to do is find a cab and catch a ride to the school." Kyuubi explained nonchalantly, though Naruto still looked upset and pondering over the subject.

"But, we don't have any yen," Naruto said seeing the confused look upon Kyuubi's face he explained further. "Japanese currency, how are we going to pay with no money?" Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed dejectedly.

"Then we have to wait for Iruka to pick us up." Naruto frowned and looked away from Kyuubi and towards the airport's terminal.

"We can't, Iruka has to teach and the school's classes don't end until 4:32 pm. What are we going to do until then?" Kyuubi thought for a moment and looked around sadly.

"Well how far is Tokyo from here?" Naruto now bore the look of complete confusion at Kyuubi's statement and voiced his thoughts.

"I thought we were in Tokyo, Kyuubi." Kyuubi slightly shook his head before explaining the situation.

"We caught the Los Angeles airport to Osaka, japan, we aren't in Tokyo not yet anyway. So all we need to do is find the national currency building, because we are both fluent in Japanese already." Naruto released a long breathy sigh before looking toward the ground then after a minute or so looking toward the dawning sky.

"The central currency building is located in Tokyo, Japan's capital." Kyuubi looked exasperated the shocked beyond the fact Naruto knew this and he didn't.

"How do you know that Naru?" Kyuubi asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't like to go anywhere if I don't know anything about the place, so I looked up some things about Japan. Not big things just common things we should know." Naruto stated looking at Kyuubi, Kyuubi just nodded and then his expression changed to bold determination.

At the look Naruto felt a pang of fear run through his spine at the creepy smile adorning his brother's face and he just finally gave up, and pulled out his phone. Dialing in Iruka's number, after the first three rings he picked up.

"Hello Naruto, are you and Kyuubi getting settled in, I'll probably there after schools over you both can help yourself to anything in the fridge. Sorry about not being able to pick you up, but I hope the person I sent didn't stir you all up too much. But I don't have a lot of time I'm still in the middle of class, so I have to go soon. Bye-…" Iruka had answered talking in a mouthful as soon as he picked up the phone not giving Naruto the chance until he was cut off.

"Wait! Iruka we're stuck at the airport, and we don't have any money to catch a cab all the way to Tokyo." Naruto nearly yelled to stop Iruka from hanging up and leaving them even more stranded. He managed to get Iruka's attention and he continued with a soft sigh, telling him all that happened that seemed important keeping out the part of their strange acquaintance with the silver haired male.

He waited when there wasn't any response he cautiously spoke over into the phone. "I-Iruka, are you still there?" He didn't receive a verbal answer the only reassurance that Iruka was on the line was his low, and shallow breathing. He heard a sigh from the other line and he sighed internally also.

"Yes Naruto I'm still here, I'll be there as soon as possible wait by the eastward gate exit." Iruka said as if in a strangled voice to keep the anger from boiling over his limit. Though Iruka wasn't mad at the boys he was upset with the person he sent to pick up the two, and that person was in for a world of eternal hell.

Naruto heard low murmurs and then some soft talking almost like the people were speaking to each other with hidden intentions. Naruto heard Iruka's voice sound over the phone but he wasn't talking to him, then he heard soft annoyed sighs before he heard the voices more clearly.

"Naruto" Iruka said through the phone. Naruto nodded then he realized he was still on the phone before replying.

"Yes, sir?" Naruto answered quickly before looking over to Kyuubi who was paying very close attention to a blade of freshly planted grass.

"Get to the gate and sit down on the ninth bench to the right of the entrance okay?" Iruka stated then he let go of th line after Naruto complied with the order. Naruto put the phone in his pocket and looked back over to Kyuubi motioning him to come over to him. Though Kyuubi was staring intently at the blades of grass he came and stood next to Naruto waiting for directions.

"We go to the east gat and sit on the ninth bench to the right." Naruto stated walking off to the east gate followed by a smiling Kyuubi. "So… what was so interesting about the grass?" Naruto asked not liking the accompanied silence that had followed after his first statement.

Kyuubi just shrugged, "Nothing really I just was studying the molecular edifice of grass, it seems quite intricate if you look closely." Kyuubi said looking to the east gate, leaving Naruto to ponder what edifice meant.

Once they reached the gate they walked to the designated spot and sat down neither was particularly motivated to talk and no one made the effort. After a while they both started to feel an unbelievable wave of fatigue wash over them like a wave. They were tired to say the least and the crowded airports' sidewalks weren't doing anything to prevent them from slightly dozing off.

It was when Naruto fell from the red metal benches that woke them both up. Naruto groaned as he fell fast first into the concrete, waking Kyuubi who was slightly more composed than his younger sibling. After waking he looked around for Naruto after seeing a mass of blonde slightly spiked hair he released a small sigh. Naruto got up using the bench for support, he felt something running down his face from his nose. He covered his nose with his left hand as he got situated on the bench.

Kyuubi saw the trickling crimson liquid as it trailed through Naruto's hands and down past his mouth. "Naruto stay here I'll go get some tissues for your nose." Kyuubi explained as he ran off to the airport's entryway. Naruto sighed and raised back his head to prevent any more blood to be released.

Naruto watched as white clouds drifted across the now cerulean blue sky, he was so distracted watching the clouds he hadn't noticed the presence walking up to him.

"Um, excuse me s-sir." Naruto heard a soft feminine voice off to his side, curious as to who would be speaking with him he looked toward the voice. His head still tilted backward but he could see part of her face from behind his hand, what he could see was that it seemed she had black hair. The length was unknown to him as it disappeared behind her.

"Y-yes ma'am," Naruto said all too quickly making the girl chuckle softly at his nervousness. She extended her hand towards him and had a bright smile adorning the soft features of her face.

"I am hardly a ma'am; my name is Hyuuga, Hinata it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She finished and Naruto had realized she had been speaking proper English. Naruto realized she also still had her hand extended and he offered her his right hand, seeing as his other was still trying to prevent blood from circulating down his nose.

She smiled again and Naruto couldn't help but smile back his grin slightly covered by his hand. She released Naruto's hand and began to rummage through the bag that had been slung over her shoulder as a tote. Naruto tried to cock his head but failed in the position he was in. Naruto heard a satisfied hum leave her as she straightened again and handed him a small absorbent hankie, which was a soft peach cream color and was trimmed with gold lace. He also noticed in the right hand corner of the cloth was two embroidered old cursive English writing of 'H', probably for her initials.

He took the cloth graciously and padded it to his nose, gradually seeing droplets of crimson liquid seep into the material. He pressed the cloth firmly to his nose and after a few more seconds the bleeding had stopped, "Thank you, Ms. Hyuuga-san."

She offered a warm smile, "Please you can just call me Hinata, if you please." Naruto thought it was somewhat uncomfortable but didn't deny her.

"Well thank you Hinata, oh and also my name is Uzumaki, Naruto it's a pleasure." She nodded and after a while thinking it was safe Naruto put his head down cracking his neck slightly and sighing happily. He looked over at the girl and saw that her hair wasn't black it was silk midnight blue taking the appearance of blank up until the rays of the sun would gently pore unto it causing streaks of a deep indigo to appear. The girl had a slim figure and porcelain skin that deeply contrasted with her shaded locks. But what captivated most were the unusual pale lavender orbs that peered right at him.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and instantly knew it was Kyuubi by the way they gently padded through on the sidewalks his steps soft and concentrated.

"Naruto it was a pleasure but I suppose it is time for us to depart ways." She said softly her smile not as bright but still effective.

"How will I give you back you hankie Hinata?" Naruto asked not yet ready for her to leave, she made him feel less like it was an obligation to be where he was now.

"When we see each other again, that is when I will accept it." She stated smiling softly, looking down at Naruto with those wondrous eyes she possessed.

"Well I will be looking forward to our next meeting, until I shall guard this hankie with my last breath if it comes to my end, and I will continue to search for you and give back this valuable possession I may now carry with me." Naruto states placing his hand above his heart and promising like a knight eliciting a small giggle from the young lady. Who had promptly curtsied and began to walk away.

Once she was far enough away Naruto turned his attention to the awaiting person listening on to the conversation.

"Oh, well fair knight it be an honor if you'd rescue me from the castle I have been locked away in for so long." Kyuubi mocked right hand clutching the cloth over his heart and the left balancing on his forehead. Naruto bit back laughter as his brother pretended to feign faint.

"Shut up, you idiot." Naruto laughed trying to find an object to throw at his brother, unfortunately he had nothing. Kyuubi then began to walk over to Naruto's sitting form and pulled away the hankie, dabbing at the drying blood with a wet wrung piece of paper towel. Once the blood was gone he threw the towels away in a garbage can nearby. Naruto had folded the hankie and neatly placed it in his jean pocket.

"So who was-," Kyuubi was cut off by an exceptionally loud car horn. They turned their heads and were faced with the same black Mercedes Benz, except this time the driver was different. In the front driver's seat was a male with long dark raven hair that reached along his shoulders. He wore a tight black tee, and dark denim jeans and his nails tapped against the steering wheel. Kyuubi and Naruto noticing the black fingernail polish neatly painted unto each nail.

The guy was to say the least absolutely gorgeous, and the snow white complexion added to his beauty. The only thing that really struck with the two dumbfounded boys was the deep ruby orbs he had possessed.

"You Naruto and Kyuubi?" The guy asked not taking his eyes off them; off them even though he looked like he already knew the answer and their slow nods cast a satisfied smirk upon the both of them.

_**Well that was the first chapter of this story, and there will be plenty more. **_

_**Me: Watashi no namae wa Mikadori Okinawa desu. (My name is Mikadori Okinawa.)**_

_**Voice: Japanese…really?**_

_**Me: Hai (Yes)**_

_**Voice: okay fine then how about this, baka! (Idiot)**_

_**Me: Ahou (moron)**_

_**Voice: whatever. Hi you amazing people Mikadori would like to thank all of you who read the first chapter and please continue reading on. She would also like to say this if you would like there to be any pairs besides SasuNaru, ItaKyu, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, KakaIru, SasoDei, KanSai please PM her. (Keep in mind that Naruto's and Kyuubi's parents are deceased. And also if you would like any special scene to occur send her a message. (To fans that love Uchihacest, there will be none of that in here. If would like a story that does have that send in a request, and she will do her best to write that story). (Or any story that you would like me to write).**_

_**Me: *cough cough***_

_**Voice: Oh, and please review. Criticism on what you think should be improved with details on why is acceptable. Thanx sayonara! ; )**_


	2. Chapter 2: New boys in school

_**Well hello again, and I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter and though it seemed to start off as Naruto and Hinata I can assure you that their meeting has a purpose in later chapters. Anyway I sort of messed up in the first chapter concerning the ending. The mystery guy was the one that smirked not the two brothers. Since I got that cleared up let's move on.**_

**Pairings: SasuNaru, & ItaKyu**

**Rating: M (in later chapters)**

**Plot Bunny: Shirogane **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters!**

**Warning: this will turn out to be a yaoi story, and during this chapter there will be rude language.**

_**CHAPTER TWO: NEW BOYS IN SCHOOL**_

_***~Recap~***_

_The guy was to say the least absolutely gorgeous, and the snow white complexion added to his beauty. The only thing that really struck with the two dumbfounded boys was the deep ruby orbs he had possessed._

"_You Naruto and Kyuubi?" The guy asked not taking his eyes off them; off them even though he looked like he already knew the answer and their slow nods cast a satisfied smirk upon the both of them._

_***~Recap~***_

Naruto and Kyuubi were stuck in a daze as they were both completely mesmerized by the male. All they could do since their voices seemed to be inaudible at the time being was nod like an idiot.

Kyuubi being the first to come to looked at the raven haired male skeptically, wondering just how he knew them. Kyuubi, sensing the urge to protect his younger brother but himself between the male and Naruto as he did the other silver haired male when confronted.

The only response to this movement was slight chuckle from the raven, and that annoyed Kyuubi for unknown reasons. "How do you know us?" Kyuubi asked frowning at the raven creating a dangerous grip on Naruto's left wrist.

Naruto winced in pain but didn't let himself be heard, it was these times he had to stay quiet because he knew how over protecting Kyuubi was and what would set him off.

"Iruka, I'm assuming you know him. He is the man that inquired me to pick you two up at this time seeing as he had class to attend to. Now, won't you get in? It would be arduous to have to sit here for all the day." When the male spoke it sent shivers cascading over the boys spinal column, though not in pleasure but in fear. He did not speak as one teenager would, but as an authoritive force that made most people cower. And if it not for Kyuubi's hold on Naruto he would have surely faltered from his buckling knees. But Kyuubi remained to stand tall and ignorant to the tone of the male, showing he wasn't one to easily wane at a threatening sound.

This made the raven smirk at his and commend his rebellious nature, because it would soon become a very enticing entertainment for him. He made no point in allowing the two males to reply before removing himself from the vehicle. Kyuubi watched as the male made his way around the car over towards them with elegant grace. His eyes never faltering on the raven as he now stood before them smirk still in place upon his face.

With this the male simply broadened his smirk as Kyuubi the oldest sent him a calculating glare. His mix of blue and green eyes swirling to make a stormy sea as it wreaked havoc upon whoever that seemed to be a possible threat.

"Will you do me the honors?" As upon seeing the confused and slightly unamused gazes, he elaborated with gestures to their bags.

Though neither was willing to give their possessions to a stranger they had been pursued by the slightly taller male, who was indeed persuasive. All it took was the dangerously playful glint in his crimson orbs for Naruto to hand over his luggage to the raven. Though for Kyuubi it was not the same Kyuubi had not been easily intimidated, and in fact he found it slightly alluring how the raven possessed such power over people. And this alone caused him to rebel against the male, and he was granted a categorizing smirk.

The raven liked this game; it would seem to make things all the more interesting. As the male took the bags presented to him from the blonde, he started to walk around to the trunk of the car and pack the things inside. Kyuubi still held a tight grip on Naruto and his own possessions and was quietly humming along the inside. With anger, possessiveness, or something entirely different he didn't understand and that choose to anger him further.

When the raven made his way back to the two, he could sense that the oldest was in an uncomfortable position. "Is everything all right, Kyuubi?" The oldest of all the three asked walking over to the orange/red head. He stood right in front of him just about an inch taller, and he looked down into those storming eyes.

Kyuubi grinded his teeth; for reasons that was shocking to even him at the raven, then struggled to pull a smile upon his face. But when he managed to it looked forced and overly murderous. Kyuubi didn't know why he was so on edge with this guy, but he simply put it to the fact that the male seemed to have an agenda. "Uzumaki, and yes I'm fine, but I would like to handle my own things. Thank you."

Kyuubi turned in the direction the male had place Naruto's belongings and gently set his luggage over that of Naruto's own. The raven watched in amusement at the growing discomfort of the other, a small smile plating on his lips. He watched as the one called Kyuubi placed his belongings in the car's trunk and closed it softly with a 'thunk'. The raven quickly dispersed of his smile when the other started to walk back in front of Naruto, as if protecting the smaller being.

"Well, 'Uzumaki-san' if that is all can we be on our way, it is becoming quite late and we are on a schedule. And I do attend classes at the school, so if you would." The raven gestured to the car, before opening the passenger side door for Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked at the open door then back at the male, before deciding a response.

Kyuubi closed the car's door; in doing so releasing the grip the raven haired male had one the door, causing him to stumble slightly. "I would very much like to seat with my brother in the back, if I may?" Kyuubi had a small smirk playing on his features, but the raven hadn't found amusement in the situation.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to watch me? After all there is nothing you know about me, and you don't know what I might do." The raven countered very much irritated at being so easily handled by someone less than his class.

"Don't say such things you might put impure thoughts of you into our heads. Heheh" the raven was shocked at the genuine smile that played on the others' lips, but not as shocked as Kyuubi. He had been prepared to make a more than nasty remark towards the male, and the fact that he had said totally the opposite and had a frank smile was confusing to himself.

The raven though didn't know whether to be suspicious at the sudden change or honored at the assumingly rare smiles that played the other (If the blonde's reaction was anything to go by). And he couldn't help the momentary fluttering in his abdomen that quickly made him feel quite sick so he dispersed of the feeling. He weighed his options on whether to return the smile or ignore it all together. He finally reached a decision when the other had decided to start things over and extend his hand to him. He had decided on the latter and ignored it, while walking back over to the drivers' side door.

Kyuubi had been in an internal battle, it seemed he wasn't in any control over his body. And when he tried to give his mind orders they easily refused and went on their own accord. He was soon extending his hand to the bastard and when he saw how the other just looked at him he felt suddenly very anxious. Then he was refused and he couldn't help the slight annoyance but overly rare feeling of sadness.

When the raven didn't except the offered hand he had been looking for signs that the older brother was joking. What he found was an almost pained expression pass over his face, and that made him slightly saddened then annoyed at being treated so rudely earlier.

Naruto had just been watching the exchange silently, wondering if he should talk or not and had soon decided against talking. He had notice Kyuubi change from a mix of emotions and wondered if his own brother was bipolar.

The boys both seated in the back and quietly they took off with the raven, unaware of the dark haired bluenette watching curiously. 'They know the Uchiha's?' she pondered on the though before she turned to the car awaiting her.

On the drive to the school the boys stayed unusually quiet each pondering on different thoughts. Naruto was thinking about his brother's unusual attitude upon seeing the raven haired male currently taking them back to the school. And Kyuubi was thinking about said raven and how he had been so calmly refused. Though he shouldn't have been expecting much really after he scrutinized the male but being rejected hurt.

It didn't take them long to get to the school and being occupied seemed to really help Naruto with motion sickness, and the ride seemed to only last five minutes. Which they were all glad when it came to an end, and they had stopped there ponderings to retrieve their things. Naruto and Kyuubi hadn't been inclined to pay much attention to their surrounding and all they did manage to do was follow the raven to get their dorm keys and talk to the headmaster.

The headmaster had been a tall rather busty female and had long blonde hair. She explained the rules and the things that would be expected of them. They hadn't been paying much attention and when they were released they hadn't even realized what was to be expected or the rules they had to follow. Which didn't really interest them none anyway, and so they left to go find their dorms.

The boys had different dorms which weren't surprising and when they had to split up because they were in different dorm buildings they chastely said their good byes. Naruto was in the second building 'dorm B' first floor room 34. Kyuubi however was in the first building 'dorm A' third floor room 103.

Kyuubi had been at the end of the hallway lugging his bags around and preparing to head up the stairs when he noticed an elevator. He almost thanked god for it but suppressed the urge to do so. When he walked up to the elevator he pressed the arrow pointing upward and waited. When he heard a ding he boarded and rode all the way up. Reaching his floor he walked to the end of the hall not really noticing anything around him, he took out the key and unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly and began to cautiously enter the room, he noted that there wasn't anyone in there and walked over to the undecorated side of the room. He was so out of it he barely heard the shower running in the background.

His mind began to wander and then he noticed something, he never realized just when the raven had left. He though back and he couldn't remember much of anything since they had arrived, so he just figured he slipped away when they were talking to the headmaster. Which now that he thought about it, he hadn't even bothered to remember her face at all. Though he did know it was a women he did somehow register a female voice through it all. Though even that could have been Naruto, he always was a little feminine. His slim body that golden mane, long legs and blue electric eyes. Yes Naruto was indeed feminine.

Kyuubi was so caught up in his musings he didn't even hear the shower water stop running, not that he heard it all. Really, they both were useless. Kyuubi had begun putting away his clothes in the wardrobe that was right of his bed (he was on the right side of the room). He decided to wait and unpack the rest of his things later and opted to put all his things in the closet right beside the wardrobe. He opened the door and was surprised that he was able to walk inside; he wanted to test how much space there was in there so he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He did a turn and stretched out his arms now being enveloped in quiet darkness, which didn't last too long. He heard soft padded steps from beyond the closets closed door. He stood still frozen and unmoving, scared out of his skin. His breath came out shaky and stiff, before he came to his senses and decided to open the door slightly to peek out. When he saw nothing he breathed a sigh and fully opened the closet revealing on the other side of the room a pale naked body. Unconsciously Kyuubi trailed his eyes along the snow-white complexion, and of course the other had been turned around. his eyes fell over wide shoulders with a lean frame. Droplets of water trailed down and with it took Kyuubi's eyes, he watched as the clear liquid dipped and curved along covered bone.

Kyuubi watched mesmerized as the water began to slightly pool at the hipbone, before running along toned thighs and down a perfectly curved bottom and down long lean beautifully pale legs and finally pooling at the ankle and disappearing into the fallen towel. Kyuubi's eyes trailed back over the males body landing back on the rear, the other unaware of the leering presence bent over to pick up the discarded towel and place into a small hand weaved hamper. Kyuubi couldn't suppress the hungry moan from escaping his throat, and with the unexpected sound the male gradually began to turn towards it.

What Kyuubi saw not only surprised him but also turned him even more on. Raven hair plastered the beautifully structured pale face, more droplets of water cascading down to gently caress moist pink lips. Kyuubi was not aware of wide eyes looking shocked at him as he continued to trail his eyes along the flat plane of the male's chest. Small pink nipples contrasted against the snow-white complexion of the male. Before Kyuubi had a chance to trail further a soft cough broke out into the silence.

""Excuse you," The raven haired male stated watching as a light hue began to cover the orange/red head's face in embarrassment, "Like what you see?" The other asked placing his hands on his slightly wriggling hips.

A smile played on his lips as he watched Kyuubi dash hurriedly out of the room and probably out of the dorm.

T_T XxX New Boys In School XxX T_T

After Naruto and Kyuubi split, Naruto had set out in the opposite direction walking to the second building housing the boys. He was tired and the blazing sun had made the situation worse, it was beating down on him as if he had insulted it. Naruto was thankful for when he reached the building as soon as he opened the doors a cool breeze burst onto his heated skin causing him to sigh in relief.

His eyes wondered back and forth between the walls, noticing the soft golden paint illuminating the inside of the dorm. There were tables pressed against the walls with black or red glass vases. A book or two was placed on some just for decoration though, further down the hall he noticed a few cherry bookcases. The books lined within them had gold embroidered spines with thick leather backs and covers. Once he reached his room he noticed soft voices from within, his breath caught and he had to inhale and exhale repeatedly to control the uneven breathing.

Naruto took out his dorm key and twisted it in the lock, opening the door slightly. He inhaled a long deep breath, before fully opening the door, what he saw was not what he had been expected.

A pale boy with long dark brown hair was mounted on a sweating red head. The brunette had the red head's legs hoisted over his shoulders while he roughly thrusted into the other. With each thrust had the red head bounding forward into the headboard. Wanton moans escaped out of the red head's partly opened mouth, a thin layer of sweat covered both bodies. He watched as the red head threw his head back and released a long breathy moan, while tightly gripping the brunette's shoulders. The brunette growled before roughly grabbing the red head's legs and thrusting a few more times into the red head's abused hole. They both went slack on the bed and were panting heavily; the red head's legs slid from the brunette's shoulders and fell on the bed with a soft 'thump'.

Naruto finally came to his senses and bolted out of the door unexpectedly slamming the door jolting both weary boys from their pleasured high.

"Who was that?" The brunette looked up from the red head's rising chest, listening to the drumming of his heart.

"Maybe the new kid." The red head answered drowsily, before letting his eyes slowly shut and drifting off to sleep.

_**Well that was the second chapter, if you have any requests or anything you want to say review *mwah* (blows kisses)**_

_**Me: Done with the second chapter, whew! **_

_**Voice: I actually have nothing to say.**_

_**Me: that's a relief, Heheh. Oh and I referred to Hinata as bluenette because she has blue hair. Also I was pending on whether to say bluette, but that sounds dirty (blu-it). **_

_**Voice: your wrong, anyway I've figured out what to say! (Jumping up and down)**_

_**Me: great I don't care now-**_

_**Voice: hey I wa-**_

_** Me: And that's all folks! (Looney tunes background and music shows/plays) **_

_**Voice: when did we ever stop end with that!**_

_**Me: Pay no attention to voice inside my head. (Wizard of Oz emerald city's Wizards voice)**_

_**Voice: jer-**_

_**Me: Bye! (cuts off and run like hell)**_

_**Voice: Get back here, And review! (runs after me)**_


	3. Apology

_Hello this is Mikadori 135 and I am super very sorry for not posting another chapter. There are reasons pertaining to my internet connection and moving circumstances, but anyway I know you may be a little upset and I get that but I will try to post another chapter soon for both my stories. I don't know when but I will and school is starting soon so my already jacked up schedule will be even wackier. I do love you all though and thanks for the reviews I didn't even know I had, Love you a lot. Thanks for complimenting on my style oh and I am a blossoming author so… you know. I'm in high school though so I have to wait a while. Though when I do go into college I am moving to Japan, YEAH!_

_Respective criticism is allowed, and if you have anything you would like to happen in the story PM me okay, Bye. _

_ Love, Mikadori135_

_ Ps: Would someone tell me how fanfiction works, like updating reviews things like that? I am knew and hopelessly clueless._


	4. Chapter 4: Unusual Greetings

_**Hello, Hello, Hello**_

_**I do apologize that it took me a while to post this next chapter, I had been grounded. But that is over with now and I'm back in action and ready to go. I was thinking about making this story into a crossover between stories but decided against it. I will do that with another school fic, anyway here is the third chapter to the first story of the series.**_

**Pairings: SasuNaru, & ItaKyu**

**Rating: M (in later chapters)**

**Plot Bunny: Shirogane **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters!**

**Warning: this will turn out to be a yaoi story, and during this chapter there will be rude language.**

_**CHAPTER THREE: UNUSUAL GREETINGS **_

_***~Recap~***_

A pale boy with long dark brown hair was mounted on a sweating red head. The brunette had the red head's legs hoisted over his shoulders while he roughly thrusted into the other. With each thrust had the red head bounding forward into the headboard. Wanton moans escaped out of the red head's partly opened mouth, a thin layer of sweat covered both bodies. He watched as the red head threw his head back and released a long breathy moan, while tightly gripping the brunette's shoulders. The brunette growled before roughly grabbing the red head's legs and thrusting a few more times into the red head's abused hole. They both went slack on the bed and were panting heavily; the red head's legs slid from the brunette's shoulders and fell on the bed with a soft 'thump'.

Naruto finally came to his senses and bolted out of the door unexpectedly slamming the door jolting both weary boys from their pleasured high.

"Who was that?" The brunette looked up from the red head's rising chest, listening to the drumming of his heart.

"Maybe the new kid." The red head answered drowsily, before letting his eyes slowly shut and drifting off to sleep.

_***~Recap~***_

Kyuubi ran out of the dorm as fast as his long legs would carry, he didn't know where he was going but he was leaving. Well he got his answer and whole lot more; the said raven was the first thing he saw when he came out of the closet (not intentional). It was way more than he wanted or needed to see, which was a lie but he wouldn't admit that to himself. No if he didn't remember it, it didn't happen that's what he thought but it was harder getting the image of a moist naked body out of his mind. And the only thing he could do was run so he kept at it, and just ran anywhere but to the dorm.

T_T XxX New Boys In School XxX T_T

Naruto however was in a different position, in the shock of his life gasping for air that had carelessly escaped his lungs. He was leaned up against the wall right beside his dorm room door. His heart rate sped up dramatically as upon hearing hushed voices and shuffling of feet. He didn't car anymore he leaned off the wall and ran for the doors, rushing before anyone could see him he gripped his bags and flung out the dorm door.

Naruto raced ahead trying to avoid all confrontation of being seen by those in that room, and he desperately prayed that he was not rooming with one of them. But that was highly unlikely considering they had been in the room, but he was wondering which one was his roommate. He would pray to the lord that it wasn't the brunet, no offense to him but he looked damned scary. There had been something off about his eyes; and it scared him because of the color, an almost lavender but also a pale lilac.

Naruto continued running even though he thought he was a good enough distance away. He just knew if he stopped his mind would replay all of the events that had happened and he wasn't going to let that happen so he continued to run until he rushed into something hard yet equally soft. His accident caused him to be knocked harshly to the ground, his bags flying out of his grasp and onto the ground beside him.

And what came after could not make it any better, a rush of pictures continuously played in his head about the thing he had tried so hard to forget. And he found his lower half reacting without his permission, but all that was forgotten when he looked up into a pair of onyx orbs. His vision was slightly blurry from the fall but he could clearly see snow white skin and raven hair. He remembered that from somewhere and he thought at first it was the raven that had picked them up early that day.

But as his vision cleared he could see that the boy in front of him was slightly shorter than the other but taller than himself. He also noticed that this raven had a strange natural hairstyle that framed his perfectly carved face and spiked dramatically in the back. He saw that the male in front of him was saying something, what that something was he didn't know. He saw the other smirk slightly and felt his whole face lift in his usual grin, and then he was apparent to everything the raven was saying.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." This raven calmly replied before turning around and walking away, leaving a confused and upset 'dobe'.

"Sorry it was an accident, damn." Naruto commented barely above a whisper, but the raven heard him and turned around. Stalking back up to the pouting blonde that sat on the ground replacing the things that had slipped from the hold in his bags, the raven noticed six dark carvings etched in the boys' face. Three for each cheek, which chose to entice the young raven.

"Hey, dobe." The raven said his eyes solely focused on the markings marring yet perfecting the sun-kissed skin. The blonde however chose to ignore him, which would have been a good idea if he had been someone else. And the silence that stretched after that chose to annoy the raven more so, and caused the unknowing blonde to smirk. Even though the blonde really wasn't paying attention to the other considering he was muttering incoherently.

"Dobe." The raven said again annoyance seeping into his mellow voice. Though the blonde was actually literally not even noticing the presence anymore, and began to stand with his gathered things. Which by the way also chose to annoy the raven, and he had been in a state of aggravation. Causing him to do something he usually did not do, he gripped harshly on the said 'dobe's' arm causing him to stumble backwards and into the raven making them both tumble to the hard ground.

The blonde let out a shrill cry before landing rather softly on the other's seemingly hard yet soft body. They landed exactly how they fell with Naruto lying awkwardly on the bigger body below him, and the other wincing at the crushing weight upon a certain sensitive area as it would seem that the blonde's bottom was aligned with his front 'area'.

Letting out a low groan the raven began to move however was stopped by the inability to remove his lower body out from under the blonde. The blonde was as he could see was in shock, looking to their right towards a man with dark brown hair. The man was tan and had a scar running across the bridge of his nose, and he seemed to be staring at them almost confusedly.

"Naruto," The dark haired man asked in a soft whisper his head low with hair that managed to slip from the constricting ponytail hovering over his eyes. The 'dobe' was to shocked to say anything although there was recognition in his electric aqua eyes, and they looked completely glazed over. It was as if he was going to cry his eyes out and it seemed it would happen if the man didn't start advancing towards them. Gripping the 'dobe by the wrist and hauling him to his feet, saying nothing in the process just making sure the blonde was off the raven.

All the raven knew was that a surprising light yet crushing weight was lifted off his unmentionables. As he looked up he noticed a tan dark haired man, hauling the 'dobe away by the wrist while the other seemed to have been flailing around arguing with him. The raven knew the noticeably taller tanned male, his name had somehow escaped him but he only knew of one person with a scar running along the middle of their face. Well that is besides his guardian whose scar is above his left covered eye.

"Irukaaa," the blonde whined as he was dragged away from the distracting scene, he tried pulling away from Iruka's stone grip but it was in vain. He almost forgot about his fallen bags until he remembered about Gamakichi, his stuffed orange turtle plushy.

"Waiiit Iruka, STOP!" The blonde cried out as he struggled to pull free from Iruka's grip as he was dragged to god knows where. The said 'Iruka' stopped and turned around when the blonde started to kick his heels in the ground.

While the raven was dusting off his pants a loud shrill cry filled the air causing his head to snap up painfully at the sound. He looked at the struggling blonde that was almost in near tears, for what he didn't know. Then all he saw was a flash of blonde in front of his face momentarily blinding him and then it was gone. He looked around confused until he noticed that the fallen bags had somehow been picked and placed in the blonde's hands.

Naruto had broken off Iruka's grip and went to go pick up his belongings, and then skipped back over to Iruka never giving the raven another glance. And the raven had then already picked himself up and walked away not harvesting another thought of the blonde he had seen.

T_T XxX New Boys In School XxX T_T

Kyuubi's legs were gradually slowing and his heart was ramming into his ribcage dangerously, but he forced himself to continue. Both the Uzumaki brothers both seemed to possess a strong will to continue and they both had faults and weaknesses.

Kyuubi had never wanted to stop doing something in all his life, but he had to push himself forward if he didn't the images of soft looking snow white skin would invade his racing mind. And he didn't stop well not until he came into paths with a striking red head that blocked his path. The red head had short slightly spiked at the ends crimson hair, which had dark black eyeliner and pale green eyes. He was wearing the formal school uniform but with the exception of his shirt being not fully buttoned showing a smooth white chest.

Kyuubi had to stop in his tracks his legs finally giving out on him and he falling restlessly to his knees panting harshly. The apparent red head had begun walking up to him somewhat worriedly.

"Hey, you dead or what?" Of course his tone was blunt but held slight humor that failed to be funny to the panting older teen. The red head bent down looking at the sweaty and half way dead Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had ran and somehow ended up at the front gates of the school, the Iron Gate looming over the crouched figures. After Kyuubi started regaining his breath he picked himself up and offered a hand to the still crouched red head who gladly allowed himself to be pulled towards the other teen.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki, Kyuubi I'm new how are you?" The ginger held out his hand towards the red head, who at first looked at him before taking his hand in his own.

"I'm fine, and my name is Sabaku, Gaara. And why were you running, or _who_ were you running from?" The red head asked watching the smile that had spread across the ginger's face disappear quickly.

"Oh, no reason really, and there wasn't anyone chasing me. What dorm are you in?" he quickly changed the subject, to the other. Which the boy noticed the attempt but decided to answer the question anyway.

" 'Dorm B' first floor room 34, you?" The red head answered casually, his arm extending over his mouth to cover the yawn that had slipped past his soft pink lips.

" 'Dorm A' third floor room 103." The red head gazed up at Kyuubi, thinking about the information.

"You're rooming with that snob's brother, Itachi right?" He didn't necessary receive a verbal answer just a nod of a head.

Kyuubi was about to ask a question when the someone appeared at the front of the gates. A male. He was wearing a tight black tank with a low V-neck, and thigh high dark denim shorts. He had slightly darker hair than Naruto's but blonde all the same. It was held in a ponytail off to the s back side, and long bangs framing a delicate porcelain face. And striking azure eyes.

"Eh, Gaara-chan!" the blonde rushed over to the red head excitedly, wrapping long pale arms around his neck. The blonde had been oblivious to the ginger standing nearby as the blonde placed chaste kisses on the other's face.

"Stop!" Gaara pushed the blonde away rubbing his sleeves against his face removing all the little kisses planted on his face. He looked up to see a teary eyed blonde sniffling pathetically trying not to burst into sudden tears in the moment.

"Your so mean Gaara-chan! You don't like my kisses. Wah!" The blonde started to cry his eyes overflowing with salted tears streaking his pallid complexion.

"Dei, I'm sorry. I'm not in such a good mood today. I didn't mean to please stop crying." The usual glare that was ever so present in his eyes left, and was replaced with a small smile.

"Can I kiss you?" 'Dei' asked his sniffles ceasing momentarily as he watched Gaara's guarded features shift.

"Okay." The red head sighed before his head dropped in defeat as he watched the blonde grow increasingly closer.

Kyuubi watched half in horror and half in disbelief, seriously is the school filled with this 'stuff'!

Dei walked closer to Gaara until they were inches apart, he brought his lips to press gently against the re head's slightly covered Kanji tattoo. The touch light sending a slight shudder to run Gaara's spine as he felt soft lips play against his skin.

Dei trailed his rosy lips against the side of Gaara's face reaching his ear, he nipped slightly before suckling on the lobe. Gaara released a small sigh as he felt the wet appendage run across his ear. Gaara unintentionally leaned into the feeling, Dei smirked before trailing his lips to the awaited destination.

His lips eagerly pressing against hesitant ones. He moved his lips against the other until he felt the need to gain entrance. He nipped at Gaara's bottom lips asking for permission to continue, there was still hesitancy but he complied nonetheless. Opening his mouth slightly he felt the smooth appendage map out his mouth until gliding over his own still one.

Dei provoked Gaara's own appendage until the red head started to move into the kiss, pressing his body closer the other until there was no space left. He wrapped his right arm around the neck bringing down the other to deepen the kiss, his other hand playing with strands of that golden mane.

He groaned into the passionate kiss when he felt their hips grind together to create a glorious friction in their groins. Gaara broke the kiss panting slightly moaning as Dei pushed their hips together again.

"E-enough." Gaara panted as he watched Dei's lust filled azure eyes courting him for another kiss. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the pleasurable sensations running along in his body.

They released each other fixing their slightly wrinkled clothing, and patting their shoulder's to remove imaginary dust sitting there. It was at this time that Gaara remembered they had had a one man audience watching silently as the scene played.

"Sorry" Gaara muttered under his breath looking away from the still Kyuubi, his face tinting with a light pink hue.

Dei looked over to the stunned male and his eyes widened in realization. Clasping his hands he walked over to the other male with a slight hop in his step.

"Hello I'm Deidara, and what you just seen you can't tell anyone got that? What's your name?"

Before Kyuubi could answer he was dragged away by a storming Iruka, who had a squirming Naruto in his left hand.

_**Me: Well that's the third chapter, hoped you like. Sorry that it took almost a month to post, if you don't know why read the 'Apology' thingy. **_

_**Me: Anyway I've introduced or gave you hints through descriptions of who people were. And I believe there were seven people, but anyway Deidara and Gaara (names rhymes) aren't a couple. You could probably guess that from what Gaara was doing in the bed room.**_

_**Voice: I don't know why you call me 'voice' I have a name!**_

_**Me: Heheh sorry, Shirogane**_

_**Shirogane: That's better, now the next chapter is probably going to be called 'Take the heat'.**_

_**Me: Maybe…(?)**_

_**Shirogane: Now review so Mikadori135 can post some more chapters and make it to the point where the characters do naughty things. ^_^**_

_**Me: Yep Yep Yep**_

_**Shirogane: And if you want certain characters to do certain 'things' you have to tell or she won't do it. **_

_**Shirogane: Oh, and check out the compilation of Inuyasha she has started to better her 'scenes'!**_

_**Me: Called…(thinking) Yaoi Pursuit **_


End file.
